


Champion of Wisdom

by SoapLess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapLess/pseuds/SoapLess
Summary: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I never will.How in the world could they have let this happen? A child with this much power and intelligence? Such powerful blessings from a goddess in her greatest years? No one had ever seen anything like this. I bet they wished that they had clipped that string of his a lot sooner. But then again, I guess they enjoy watching him go through this sick game of love.Rated Mature for explicit language and mature scenes.





	1. Chapter I

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains dark themes that may be unsuitable to some audiences.**

Okay, lets get something clear right now. I don't like you. Not one bit. It's nothing personal, I just don't like people very much. Call me antisocial I guess. But at the same time, it seems I feel some sort of connection to you. So sit down, grab your popcorn, drink some Nesquik, cause were gonna have a while till this one's over.

Let's start a long, long time ago, when a baby was born. This was not an ordinary baby, oh no. This baby had the most unique features that you would not find on an ordinary child.

This baby had raven black hair, naturally tanner skin than an ordinary newborn, and the most peculiar eyes. These eyes were the color of the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. A beautiful shade of green, that would make you want to stare into them for hours.

That baby was named Perseus "Percy" Jackson. AKA me.

Percy's father had left when he was born, that was what his mother had told him at least, and Percy always had a fascination with him. Every time that Percy asked about his father and why he wasn't with the two of them, his mother Sally Jackson told him that he wished that he could, but he simply couldn't. She said that he wasn't allow to, but he would do anything to be with them. And Sally always made sure to tell her son just how much his father loved him. Despite that, Percy still had a hole in his life where his father should've been.

Despite his lack of a father figure, Percy was still a very happy kid. He had the ability to light up the entire room when he was in it, and he had the knack of just making people fall in love with him in seconds. The little boy also had the same curiosity and loving nature that his father had, something Sally loved about him. And sometimes when the mother and son laid in bed together, Sally would hold her little boy close and take in the aroma of the sea that seemed to always envelop her son.

When Percy was at the very young age of three, he learned that he had the ability to breathe, hear, and see clearly underwater. He was also able to talk to aquatic animals and horses. Of course he found these things strange, and whenever he confronted his mother about this she would always say it was his imagination.

_He'll learn soon enough._ She always thought.

Life was perfect, but unfortunately the Three Bitches couldn't allow that to roll.

The first monster attacked on a sunny afternoon in Central Park. A five year old Percy was playing in the grass next to a small pond, talking to the small guppies.

Everything was going fine until, _Master! Behind you!_

Young Percy turned around to be greeted with a 10 foot python, with venom dripping from its fangs.

Sally Jackson heard her son release a loud scream, and hurried to where he was. She was shocked when she saw her son holding a dead snake by its throat, before it exploded into dust.

His father had warned her of this, but she never thought much of it. But now, it was a problem.

One day, she returned from work with a large, fat, bald man who radiated a horrid scent. _Gabe_ was the name. It didn't affect young Percy at all, he was gonna be the father figure he never had.

Well, that didn't last very long.

After a few months of acting like a responsible adult and father, a shitty week at work seemed to just turn a switch in his mind to the worst.

He stopped working, became an alcoholic, and was not a very nice man to the people living with him. Not at all.

_Gabe_ didn't stop there, when his mother was at work, he would abuse Percy. He would beat him whenever he was drunk, which was basically all the time. But the worst was true tool of torture. The Paintbrush

The Paintbrush was what _Gabe_ called his long pocket knife that he used to cut Percy with. He said that Percy's body was his painting easel, and he added "a work of art" every single day.

There were dozens, maybe hundreds of scars on the young boy's abdomen. Percy was pretty good at hiding the scars, and he had to. Because if he didn't, his stepfather said he would do something very, very bad to his mother.

One day, Percy really seemed to get under his skin. He caught Percy the moment he tried to sneak past him. _Gabe_ grabbed the young boy and sat him on the couch. "Let's see little boy. What shall I add to my masterpiece today?"

Percy whimpered, which was awarded a slap to the face. "Don't be a little prick. Just for that, you get a little mark on that perfect face of yours." With that, he dragged the rough, rusty knife along the young boy's face.

The pain seemed to go on forever, but it really only took about 30 seconds for the demon of a man to leave a bloody cut from the top of Percy's right eyebrow, down to the right of his upper lip. _Gabe_ threw Percy to the ground, leaving the physically and emotionally scarred boy to crawl to the bathroom.

Percy rose to find a teary, bloody version of his own face. He turned the sink on, and splashed it on his face, making the cut go away only to leave a white, jagged line.

He hid in the bathroom until he heard his mother scream. He rushed out the bathroom to see his mother on the floor, with a bloody nose. She looked at her son and gasped in shock. _Gabe_ noticed this, and immediately kicked her in the gut. Sally doubled over, only to be yanked back up by the throat. _Gabe_ ripped open the front of the woman's pants, making a button fly onto the floor. Sally was crying now, pleading for the man to stop, which seemed to only result in his grip around her throat tightening even more. _Gabe_ pulled down the woman's pants, and was beginning to unbuckle his own. At this point, Percy ran up to the two, trying to do something to stop the evil man from hurting his mother. His efforts proved futile however, when _Gabe_ backhanded the young boy very roughly, sending him a few feet back onto the floor.

Percy was groggy and could barely see the silhouette of the two people through the tears. He stayed on the floor, crying from pain for however long, until he saw his mother be released from the grasp of _Gabe_. He saw the pig run out the house, not even stopping to close the door. Percy stood from where he laid, and ran to the limp body of his mother. Red hand marks were around her neck, and her pants were pulled down to her ankles. Her eyes were open, but they were not the eyes of his mother Sally Jackson, simply a pair of eyes that he would see on a fake person in a museum. "Mommy?" The poor boy cried to no one his mother. He shook her arm. "Mommy, can you hear me?" Percy began to cry even more than before, as he laid on top of his diseased mother.

All of the sudden a woman's voice, one that Percy had never heard before, echoed within his mind: "Run into the city Perseus, and do not stop. I will make sure that you survive this horrid time." The voice sounded soothing, and like it genuinely cared for Percy's well being. "The neighbors have without a doubt called the police already, and your mother would have never wanted you to be given to live in another abusive household. I will protect you from the wild's dangers. This I promise to you, my child." Percy looked at Sally's lifeless body for a few seconds, until nodding. The voice was right. Kissing his mother one more time, the young boy ran out the door, and out onto the street. Looking down both ways, Percy shook his head with frustration, until he simply chose a way and began to run. And he didn't stop for who knows how long.


	2. Chapter II

Young Perseus had been on the road, how long was it? About a week now, and to say he was tired was an understatement.

Even the little boy didn't know how he had survived this long, the fact that he hadn't starved to death yet surprised him. Percy had survived off of very conveniently placed hot dog stands, those of which he would steal from. Perhaps it was the woman that had spoken to him at his apartment, to whom he was silently thanking every other minute. But being hungry wasn't the worst part. About every two hours he would be attacked by large dogs, women with snakes in their hair, and large one eyed men.

It was scary, probably one of the scariest times of my life.

The young boy looked at the green street sign, to sigh and see that he was much farther away from home then he had ever intended. Back in Manhattan, Percy was able to name any street in the downtown area, most of the time by memory. Now, he wasn't even sure if he was still in New York.

The little boy wiped the sweat from his forehead that was making his hair stick to his skin. "I really hope you let me know where you are soon, lady," said the five year old to himself, hoping the lady voice had heard him.

All of the sudden he heard a vicious growl, and turned around to be greeted to a bloodthirsty, 200 pound hound.

Percy booked it the second he saw what was behind him. He ran through allies, made sharp turns, but that only seemed to make the situation worst.

He glanced behind to find not only a large dog, but multiple large dogs and the large one eyed men chasing after him. The young orphan ran through the city, dodging pedestrians and cars whenever he was crossing the road.

Percy made one bad move and that was when he turned into an alley only to find it a dead end. He turned around to run but two of the dogs cornered him. The boy ran to the wall looking for someway to escape, but alas he found none.

He was now cornered by not only dogs and one eyed men, but also the women with snakes in their hair.

One with blue hair said, "Get the sea spawn!"

Right as she said that, Percy heard the voice from before say, "Close your eyes child."

He did as he was asked, and a flash of bright light made Percy see bright red in is enclosed eyelids. He opened his eyes, and once the fogginess had subsided, he discovered that the monsters had exploded into golden dust. Behind the hills of dust revealed a woman he didn't recognize.

This woman was taller than any man, or woman Percy had ever seen. She had dark brown hair, pale white skin, and stranger eyes than the young boy's.

It was grey, and as if that wasn't strange enough, they looked like there was a raging storm inside her eyeball. She inspected the young boy and began to walk towards him, resulting in the orphan backing up into the wall in an attempt to escape.

"It's alright child. It is not my intent to cause harm to you." The woman reached out her hand to help Percy up, which he reluctantly accepted to do so.

Percy looked up to the woman and introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Percy."

Her eyes got big once she saw the large scar on his face, but smiled kindly in return. "Hello Percy. My name is Athena." She had seen what had happened to his mother, but Athena never got a full look at the boy. But she could see that much more was causing him pain, telling her that there were more scars than she could see at the moment. A frown formed onto the woman's face. She would have to try her more...ancient methods of torture on whoever harmed this boy and his mother. Athena grabbed Percy's hand and began to lead him out of the alleyway. "Percy, you seem like you're hungry. Do you like pizza?"

Simply the sound of one of his favorite foods made him want to drool. "That sounds nice."

The woman laughed, and began to lead the young orphan through the streets of New York.

*LINE BREAK*

Athena and Percy was currently sitting in a large booth with a pizza, 6 feet in diameter, in the middle of their table. Even though it was pretty large, Percy had ate about half the pizza, while Athena had only eaten one slice. The young boy hadn't realized how hungry he was until he took his first bite into his first slice.

Athena smiled and waited until the young boy had stopped eating, which was after about his sixth slice. She chuckled as she noticed the bulge on his stomach.

The woman looked at the boy with a strange look. She had seen what had transpired, for she had been walking in New York for her annual visit of the Greek Museum found in Albany. While walking to the museum, her unnatural hearing heard the yelling of a woman. Athena was used to women being raped and murdered in New York, but she had grown immune to getting upset over petty crimes like that. Sure, it was bad, but it wasn't bad enough for her to smite the male for it. However, when she heard the screams of a child as well, that was when she became concerned. Athena immediately allowed her mind to search for this child, and what she found was disgusting. An overweight man raping a corpse of a mother, as her crying son sat on the floor in front of them. Athena was curious as to what exactly this child's story was. So while Percy was on his third slice, she decided it was the right time to check the young boy's memories. And what she found was horrifying.

Torture. Torture was the only word she could use to describe what this child had been through. Beaten by his stepfather, cut by his stepfather, tortured by his stepfather. It brought a tear down her face.

Not only that, but the boy was a son of Poseidon, her mortal enemy. Her uncle had broken the oath to the Styx as well. Which meant that this boy was possibly in line to be the one of the prophecy. The goddess shook her head. "You couldn't even look after your own son, Poseidon?" asked Athena under her breath. She felt responsible for this child now. Percy was now done with his food, as he sat back with his hand on his stomach. An idea then began to shape in Athena's mind. "Percy, why do you think I have called myself Athena?"

The boy looked at the woman with wide eyes. "Because that's your name?"

Athena couldn't help but laugh at the straight-forwardness of the child. "Yes, that is my name. But where does that name come from, may I ask?"

"Athena is the name of the goddess of wisdom in Greek Mythology."

"Very good," said the goddess with a nod. "But are you sure that 'Mythology' is the correct word?"

Percy looked like he was about to argue that Greek Mythology had to be exactly that, until a look of realization showered over the boy. "It's not fake, is it?"

Athena shook her head. "It's not, you're right again. I guess getting chased by hellhounds and cyclopes does tell you a few things. So, who do you think I am?"

The son of Poseidon looked shocked. "You're a Olypium?"

"An Olympian? Yes, I'm exactly that," said Athena with a kind smile. "And I have to ask you a question." Percy opened his mouth to ask what she wanted, only for the goddess to put a finger to her mouth. "Not here, grab my hand." She held her hand out, which the boy gladly accepted. Once he grabbed her hand, Athena willed the two of them to her temple on Olympus.

The temple itself is probably one of the most beautiful pieces of architecture I've ever laid my eyes on. The building itself was made of the greatest minerals found on Earth, even though it looked like a brighter color than gold. The floor in the temple was made of marble, and golden pillars supported the building, which made it look even more expensive. The furniture made the house look even more extravagant. The tables and couches that filled her home looked like if it was given a price, even Bill Gates would have a difficult time with paying for them.

The two sat on Athena's Italian leather couch as the goddess prepared herself to explain this to a five year old. "Okay Percy. Do you know what a demigod is?"

The young boy was distracted with the amazing house, but snapped out of it once she asked the question. "Of course. The child of a god and mortal." Percy seemed to notice what she was implying. "Athena, are you saying I'm a demigod?"

The goddess nodded. "Your father is Poseidon, the god of the sea."

Percy sat for a few moments. Then he felt like he could break a brick in half. "He let my momma die!" After that, Percy began to sob hysterically.

The goddess rubbed his back, and gave soothing words. She wished she could explain the Ancient Laws, but for now all she had to do was make this child feel better. Athena rubbed the back of Percy's head and said, "I'm sorry Percy. I know how much you must've loved your mother. But hey, I was meaning to ask you if you wanted to stay here since you have no where else to go. You wouldn't have to run around the streets anymore."

The young boy looked perplexed but smiled and hugged the goddess as hard as he could. "Yes!"


	3. Chapter III

7 Years Later

The once small and frail Perseus was now a large and proud young man. After gaining Athena's blessing after a few months of him living with her, he had grown to an astounding height 5 feet, 5 inches, and he now weighed 130 pounds. That's all with the natural growth.

Then there was his new "hairstyle", Percy had a mohawk now. You may think, oh that's pretty cool I guess, he went to the barber and got a hairstyle done for him. That's where you're wrong. This 11 year old boy had stolen his mothers razor, and shaved off the hair on the side of his head. And he might've even shaved off his skin too, for the first time he did it Athena walked in to a murder scene. Percy was standing in front the mirror, with blood dripping down the side of his head with the murder weapon in his hand, currently committing the same crime on his left side of his head.

So yeah, Athena didn't approve of this new phase he was going through.

However in Percy's mind, this new hairstyle was needed. Now with all this newfound problem solving ability and logical thinking that came with Athena's blessing, came a lot of theories that Percy made. One was that since he was all scarred up, that he should make the most out of it. Thus stemmed Percy's idea that he would make people think of him as a Grade-A asshole. The reason he wanted that, was so people would underestimate him as an idiot, when in reality he was the smartest mortal to ever live. Smart? Not really you say? I agree.

When Athena adopted Percy and gave him his blessing, his eyes changed substantially. They were the same astounding grey as Athena's, but around the pupil was a sea green circle. It was pretty skinny, but you could clearly see it due to the contrast of colors.

While living with Athena, Percy soon realized how much she liked to have Percy eat or drink things that shouldn't be consumed. The first example that comes to mind was when Athena found an owl that she had blessed a few centuries before, and took two the eggs that she had laid. The goddess blessed the eggs for her purpose, and made an omelet out of them. Of course one morning when Percy ran out of his room and he saw an omelet breakfast he immedietly began to dig in. After he had eaten, he watched Animal Planet documentaries. Everything was normal until the narrator began to speak about owls as they flew around on the screen. Percy thought, How cool would it be to be an owl? His question was answered when he then transformed into a white owl. Unfortunately for the boy his mother was out doing errands. When Athena got home and she saw a small owl struggling to control its wings in flight, she broke out into laughter. So yeah, her new son was used as a lab rat as sorts sometimes.

However, it was very necessary. If Percy truly was the child of the prophecy then Athena had to turn him into the perfect warrior. One that could adapt into any situation, think their way through any situation, and fight their way through any situation. Because of this, Percy began to train almost as soon as he began to read. He had become a master in hand to hand combat, his fighting styles ranging from Tae Kwon do, and Ninjutsu.

His adoptive mother, Athena, told him when he started training that he needed a weapon. Nothing in the weaponry seemed to work well for him. Except the spear.

Athena noticed this and took his spear while he was sleeping, and took it to Hephaestus's workshop.

"Hephaestus." Athena said to the working god.

He looked over and saw the goddess. "Hello Athena. Anything you need?"

She nodded and pulled out Percy's spear. "I need you to put an enchantment on this weapon, and perhaps make a few upgrades on it."

The god wiped the sweat off his deformed face, and grabbed the spear. "Sure thing. Should take a few minutes."

After about 20 minutes, the immortal blacksmith handed back the steaming hot weapon. "That right there, is a bladed spear, imbued with poison. Should never deplete."

Athena smiled and hugged Hephaestus. "Thank you brother."

About a week later, it was Percy's birthday. He had taken his birthday week off for training, resulting in him not even knowing his spear was gone. When his mother got home, she made him a cake.

When the candles were blown out, Athena gave the young boy his presents. He opened the first one and was surprised to see his spear, but it looked very different.

The golden tip was now bladed, and right below it was two spikes on the side. It also glowed slightly green, and the place where he put his hands now hand leather grips. The demigod took it out of the box and clicked the button at the bottom of the spear. It quickly retracted into a cane, with a green eyed skull on the top of it.

In the second box was a blue helmet that looked similar to the ones the soldiers of Athens wore. The metal of the helmet seemed to be made of Imperial Gold. Which was pretty strange to Percy, since Athena hated the Romans and anything to do with them. Also in the box was leather armor that would repair itself 12 hours after it was damaged.

He looked up to see his adoptive mother grinning happily. He hugged her and said, "Thank you so much!"

Athena chuckled and said, "You're welcome my sunshine." She let go of him and gave him a sudden serious look. "But I didn't just do this because of your birthday."

Perseus gave her a confused look.

They sat down on their couch, as Athena explained. "A thief has taken my father's greatest weapon, the Master Bolt, and three children from Camp Half Blood are on a quest to retrieve it."

The demigod was astonished to the sudden news. "What does that mean for me? Do I get to go to the Greek demigod camp?"

"Oh heavens no. You would be smited by my father, and plus...it isn't your time." She said the last part a little more silently. "But, the oracle stated to the Olympians that Medusa had escaped Tartarus and is going to encounter the three demigods."

"What does that have to do with you getting my spear upgraded?"

Athena looked at Percy, then took a deep breath. "I want you to cut off Medusa's head, and bring it to me."

The young demigod stood there, mouth ajar. "But the only person to do that is-"

"The hero Perseus. Don't you understand Percy? I've told you every night since you came into my life that you had a destined fate. I believe it starts with this task."

Percy thought for a few moments. "Well, might as well get started."

LINE BREAK

It had been two weeks since Athena had broke the news to Percy, and he had trained very hard.

He worked on getting used to his upgraded weapon, simulated battles with Medusa, and of course did some research on the gorgon.

Percy knew that if he wanted to look at Medusa he would need a reflection of some kind. Shields always felt clunky in his hands, so he figured a mirror would be appropriate. As well as that, Percy made sure to pack a towel to wrap the gorgon's head in when he killed her.

After two weeks of preparation, the time had come that he leave to go on his quest.

His mother gave him a sad but proud smile. "So you're all ready to go then?"

Percy nodded. "Yes mother."

"You've gone over your plan." Athena assured.

"Yes."

"You have all your supplies."

The demigod rolled his eyes. "Yes"

"You know what you're doing."

"Mother, I'll be fine." Percy reassured.

The goddess of wisdom sighed and said, "Okay. Be careful my heart." She hugged him, and teleported him to New Jersey.

Athena sighed. "Hopefully he'll come back with that hair normal."

LINE BREAK

The demigod reappeared in front of a worn down place with a sign in front of it saying, 'Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium.'

Percy laughed loudly at the sight of this. "She doesn't even try to be subtle."

He quickly turned around to examine his surroundings. The shop was definitely in a 'very' inconspicuous location as well. It seemed to be in the middle of a forest filled with oak trees. Behind the shop also seemed to be an abandoned train rail.

Percy turned around again to see a group of people walking towards him. "Hey, you!"

He froze in his tracks as he saw a satyr, a girl, and a boy finally come within yards in of him. He felt sweat began to build up underneath his armor. "Um, hey there."

The girl spoke first. "Yes, um I'm Annabeth-" she then pointed to a boy that had the same hair color as Percy. "That's Steven." Then finally, to the satyr. "And thats Grover. And you are?"

Percy thought of making up a fake name, to keep his identity safe from the Olympians. He noticed that this girl was indeed his half-sister, seeing that her eyes were the same grey as his. He knew that if his name was given to the Olympians, they would simply say that he was a son of Athena, which would not raise any suspicions. Better safe than sorry, thought Percy.

"Oddy. Short for Odysseus. Name given by my mother Athena."

The girl seemed taken aback again by this remark but smiled a pearly smile. "You're a son of Athena?"

"That I am."

Percy smiled and was shocked when she gave him a hug. He froze in place but embraced her. When they parted Grover smiled at the two of them, while the brunette looked slightly jealous.

The son of Athena frowned and said, "I'm guessing your a son of Poseidon."

Steven looked at him strange. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Just a hunch."

Percy pointed his thumb behind him and said, "I'm gonna use the bathroom, stay here for a minute."

They looked like they were about to rebel, but he turned into an owl before they said anything. His helmet, cane, armor and backpack shrunk along with him. Those enchantments were real handy.

He flew into a broken window and rested on the still ceiling fan. Percy looked down to see a women in a robe with a towel wrapped around her head and sunglasses on her face.

The demigod flew behind the beast and without a second thought turned his cane into the poisonous spear and cut off the head.

The gorgon shrieked and her head fell onto the floor. Conveniently, the glasses stayed on her face. He quickly unwrapped the towel and avoiding the snakes, wrapped her head up in it.

"You sure don't put up a great fight against birds, do you?" He asked to the decapitated head of the gorgon

He put it in his backpack gently, and turned into an owl, and flew towards New York.

LINE BREAK

"You did it!" Athena exclaimed as she hugged her son.

"Of course I did it. You do realize who you're talking to, right?"

The goddess rolled her eyes and grabbed the wrapped up towel. "Follow me."

The two walked to the training room, where Percy saw a table with a strange device on it.

"Cover your eyes." Athena instructed. Percy obliged.

Percy then thought of what his mother could be doing. "Please don't tell me I have to eat that eye."

She unwrapped the head, took off the glasses, and grabbed the device. The goddess turned it on, and jammed it into the creature's eyes.

It made a disgusting sound, and when she told Percy he could look, she was holding a vial with green liquid in it.

"No you don't have to eat it, but I do need you to drink this." Athena said.

The demigod took a step back. "You want me to drink Medusa's eye juice?"

The goddess rolled her eyes and said, "It's going to be disgusting, but it will all be worth it. And plus you'll pass out straight away."

After weighing his options, he huffed and took the vial. He covered his nose and chugged it down.

I'll put this in the most subtle way possible. It tasted like giant elephant shit.

After it was down his throat, he passed out.


End file.
